Return of The Great Cat and Mouse
by Sindy Sugar
Summary: A year after the adventure to the Cat Kingdom, Haru and Baron are going through a daily routine and are both very bored. But when Haru goes to London, she finds herself in another situation! Far away from the Bureau and no other place to go, Haru stumbles upon the Great Basil of Baker Street. But he's got is own problems to work out, with rumors about Ratigan still being alive...
1. Prologue

Cool! My first fanfiction and crossover! The Cat Returns and The Great Mouse Detective, both great movies and while watching both of them, I couldn't help but think what it would be like if their stories met. So here I am! Living it up!  
I do not own The Cat Returns characters or The Great Mouse Detective characters ether...sadly. I hope you guys will enjoy this! I am gonna have fun writing this. :) BaronXHaru

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Prologue

Haru smiled down at her cup of tea, recalling past events from a year ago, that changed her life for the better.

She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Saving Lune, finding the Cat Bureau, being kidnapped, transforming into a cat, meeting Yuki again, dancing without falling flat on her face, sticking up for herself, walking on a flock of crows to get home, and above all, confessing to her crush...

Haru sighed and took a sip of her tea. Today's blend was green tea, with cinnamon apple spice, and (some other tea she randomly grabbed from a basket of tea packages) with of course milk.

'I wonder if Baron ever tried this blend before?' Haru thought as she took another sip of her tea.

'Baron...' she thought again.

Ever since her adventure with Toto, Muta, and Baron, she's be a frequent visitor to the bureau. Now and then she would visit them after completing her violin lessons. She began to sometimes wonder when they will tire of her company and drop subtle hints that her presence was no longer wanted . Baron probably noticed the way she felt because he told her one day:

"Put your mind to rest Haru. You are always welcome to visit us. It's quite boring here without you, Ms Haru."

Haru remembered how she blushed bright red when he said that. She hoped Baron wouldn't notice it but of course he did.

"_Just for the record. I admire a young women who speaks from the heart."_

Haru still has yet to find out the extent of his feelings for her. What did he mean 'I admire a young women who speaks from the heart?' Did that mean he liked her as a friend or something more...

Those words only planted more doubt and confusion in her mind.

Haru looked at the clock and noticed it was a quarter to seven. She figured she should slip away to The Cat Bureau by now.

Haru walked to the kitchen and over to the dinner table to grab a mulberry pie Muta made for Toto that resulted from a bet.

A few months ago, Muta and Toto were having their daily argument when the subject of Muta's weight was mentioned again.

Muta got sick of it and told Toto that if Muta himself lost a quarter of his weight within 6 months, Toto had to stop his insults for at least 6 months. Toto agreed but said if Muta lost the bet, Muta would have to make a mulberry pie (without poisoning it) all by himself for Toto.

The months flew by and Haru, Baron, and Toto watched Muta run and jog all over the place, determined to win the bet, while Toto would tease him about the way he exercised.

Baron and Haru would watch from the sidelines, enjoying the show, sipping on their tea, and chatting about their habits.

"_They never give up, do they?" Haru sighed biting back a giggle._

"_Afraid not." Baron said smiling while staring at the two fighting once more._

The months of the bet were over and it was time to see what progress Muta had done.

Turned out, Muta only lost 2 pounds which of course was not even close to a quarter of his weight.

Muta lost, Toto won. So Muta had to make a mulberry pie all by himself for Toto.

Since Muta probably needed a place to bake pie, Haru volunteered for Muta to bake the pie in her home while Haru's mom was out of the house.

Haru picked up the mulberry pie and headed outside.

'I hope Toto will go easy on Muta on the insults for a while. Even though Muta didn't win, Muta still did his best and _**did **_lose some weight.' thought Haru while walking to The Crossroads.

'Heck! Muta could be as thin as other cats if he really wanted to. But with Muta's eating habits, that wouldn't work out to well. Besides...I can't picture Muta as a skinny cat. That would be so unnatural.' thought Haru giggling.

"What's so funny, Chicky?", said a familiar voice.

Haru looked down to see Muta staring at her with his usual scowl.

"Hey Muta.", said Haru.

"Is that the pie I baked for birdbrain?", asked Muta.

"Of course."

Muta grinned.

"It will be the best pie that birdbrain will ever taste.", bragged Muta.

"Okay, okay! No need to get a swelled head.", Haru joked.

"Whatever...anyway, let's go.", said Muta already turning to the route of the Bureau.

"Okay."

Haru followed Muta on the route holding the pie tightly so it wouldn't fall out of her hands.

Haru already knew the way to the Bureau by heart, but always liked to walk (more like run) with Muta through the complicated route. It was much more fun than walking by herself there.

Finally, Haru and Muta were at the archway.

Muta went in the courtyard before Haru. Haru walked under the arch to find herself shrinking.

When Haru started visiting them, Baron gave Haru a drink that would shrink Haru to their size when she passed thought the arch.

As Haru finished shrinking, she smiled and walked on further in the courtyard.

'Toto isn't on his perch.' thought Haru looking up at the perch.

"Come on, Chicky! The chicken and Baron are inside and I want to give the pie to the chicken once and for all" Muta said motioning to go inside the Bureau.

Haru smiled and walked to Muta to go inside the Bureau.

Inside, Toto was on his other perch by the balcony and Baron was at the table organizing things, then he looked up and smiled at Haru.

"Ah, Haru. Nice to see you. Toto and I have been expecting you and Muta."

"Yeah. I'd like to have a taste of Marshmallow's mulberry pie." Toto said smirking at Muta.

"It will taste better than the filth you eat." growled Muta.

"Only one way to find out.", said Haru presenting a slice of the pie to Toto that she cut for him.

Toto took the slice of pie from Haru and glanced at Muta trying to read his face, for any sign of suspicion of Muta poisoning the pie. Toto brought the slice of pie to his beak and took a bite.

"Hmm...not bad hairball...not bad at all." Toto said savoring the pie in his mouth.

Muta growled at the 'hairball' remark but restrained himself from making a comeback, while watching Toto eat the slice of pie.

The baron turned and smiled at Haru.

"So, Ms. Haru. How are things with you lately? How are your violin lessons going?"

"Same old, same old. Besides the fact that my teacher says I need to work on memorizing the notes on the violin."

"Perhaps I could assist you."

"Huh?" said Haru.

Baron chuckled and walked over to his book shelf and tugged on a book, which made an opening to a downstairs in the Bureau .

Haru stared in awe as Baron began to walk inside.

"I'll be back" he said as he disappeared in the doorway.

Haru continued to stare in bewilderment at the area the baron had disappeared into.

She thought she knew every inch of the baron's home and yet he disappeared into a portal of some sort. She thought that tugging on a book on a bookshelf and it moving to reveal an opening to somewhere else, only happened in movies. Well, the baron never ceases to amaze her.

Baron finally came back out holding a violin in his hands, not bothering to close the door (or bookshelf) and sat next to Haru on the couch.

"Now...lets get started with the lesson, shall we?" said Baron.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

***Baron's POV***

I stared at Haru playing the notes I had taught to her. She had a determined and concentrated look on her fair face as she did her best playing the notes correctly.

I smiled at her.

She had become quite a lovely young lady ever since their adventure in the Cat Kingdom. She was cute and a slightly awkward girl when he first met her. But since then she had become much more mature, she even cut her hair to complement her new self.

"_Just for the record. I admire a young women who speaks from the heart."_

I wasn't lying when I told her that. I did admire her, but I didn't harbor any romantic feelings for her then. But now...

Ding Dong Ding!

Everyone stopped and stared at the grandfather clock.

"Oh dear..." said Haru looking at the clock. "I gotta go."

I watched as Haru place the violin next to me on the couch and headed to the door.

"You won't stay a little longer for more lessons?" I questioned hoping she would stay a little longer.

"No, I can't. My mom will worry if I stay any longer." she said as she grabbed her things and made her way to the door.

"That's too bad..." I said slightly disappointed.

"Bye Baron! Bye all!" said Haru opening the door and waving at Toto, Muta, and I.

We waved back as she went through the door and closed leaving us staring at the closed door she had disappeared behind.

"So...Baron...when do you plan on telling Haru how you feel?" Muta said with a amused expression on his face.

Toto chuckled behind his wing.

I restrained myself from losing my composure and took a deep sigh.

"You know very well that even if I did, that wouldn't change anything." I said with a heavy heart.

"Yeah...yeah...you are a creation and she's a human...I know..." said Muta looking at me for a sign of melancholy written on my face or voice.

I looked away from him and as well as Toto who looked concerned.

That's right... she's human... I'm a creation. She will die one day and I will continue to live on for many more centuries to come. We could not be together and live our lives together. As much as I longed for a life with Haru here in the Refuge with me, I knew it was only going to be dream that would never come true, and besides... even if we could be together, she would have to give up her humanity. That would mean she would lose her mother, her friends, and the chance of being a normal human. I could not let her make such a sacrifice just to be with me.

I don't even know if she still has her "crush" on me anymore. Surely Haru is being swooned over by many other boys her age. She must have...

"Haru..." I whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

***Haru's POV***

When I made it home, I saw mom slumped over the table with quilts spread around her.

I smiled at her. She always falls asleep at this time of the day while quilting. She must be getting ready for another convention. I wonder where it will take place?

'I'll find out tomorrow' I thought as I went upstairs to my room.

As I entered my room, I fell on my bed and groaned to finally be in bed after a long day at being at the Cat Bureau and of being yelled at by my violin teacher for not getting the notes correctly. Hopefully my practice with Baron will help me improve so my teacher won't make such a fuss about it anymore.

I sighed as I put the bed covers over me not bothering to change into pajamas for bed.

My life has been in a complete stand still since my adventure to the cat kingdom. Nothing new or adventurous had happened to me since then. I go through a daily routine over and over again.

What I'd give to be in another great adventure again with Baron, Muta, and Toto.

They may not say it but, I can tell that they have been bored lately too, especially Baron. Ever since our adventure, Baron has still been waiting patiently for a new client with a new problem for him to solve. But business has been slow for him and no one still has yet to come for assistance from Baron. The poor guy is probably bored out of his mind like I am.

I stared out my window and up at the stars in the sky.

I wish something could happen for all of us again. A new adventure with new problems to solve and new solutions to discover.

'I wish...we could have another adventure together again...' I thought while drifting into a deep sleep.

Be careful what you wish for Haru...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anyway... I'm done with the Prologue. Finally! I know... it seems like the story is going by pretty slow but don't worry, Basil and Dawson will appear soon and so will some BaronXHaru moments.

The adventure is just getting started! The problem is...will Haru be prepared for it...


	2. The Rumor

Chapter 1

The Rumor

Basil stared out in space as he sat at his chair with a dumfounded look on his face.

Dawson and Mrs. Judson just stared at him with worried expressions on their faces.

Basil has been like this for what seemed like hours, staring out into space with the look of shock and slight depression on his face, while Dawson and Mrs. Judson were trying to figure out what to say to Basil.

Finally Dawson spoke.

"Come now, Basil." Dawson said walking toward Basil and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just a rumor..."

Basil looked up at Dawson with that miserable face he uses when he feels like all is lost.

"It may be a rumor, Dawson... but why is it coming out of the blue after all these years?" questioned Basil.

"Basil...there is simply no way _**he's**_ still around because, wouldn't he have surfaced much sooner?" replied Dawson.

"Yes but... knowing Ratigan, he would have a very peculiar reason why he would come out of the blue all of a sudden." said Basil looking up at the bell, Ratigan once owned to sentence mice to be eaten by his cat, Felicia.

Dawson thought for a moment.

"Basil, you forget... this is a rumor. They don't know if he's truly around or not, for sure."

"Dawson...they never found Ratigan's remains, you know. Its possible he's still out there."

Mrs. Judson who was standing in the background watching the debate going on between Basil and Dawson, finally spoke.

"Maybe Ratigan was still alive, when he made it to the bottom of Big Ben but manged to crawl somewhere and die in another area, Mr. Basil." said Mrs. Judson.

"Yes, that might be the case Basil." said Dawson, trying to cheer him up.

Basil still looked concerned. He continued to look at the bell along with the news paper clipping where the Queen honored he and Dawson for saving her and her subjects from Ratigan.

Too bad Basil felt that the honor was for nothing now.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Judson went to answer the door, while Basil was going through his crisis and Dawson continued to calm him down.

She walked towards the door and opened it to see one of the Queen's soldiers at the door with a stern look oh his face.

"Oh my. What can we do for you?" said Mrs. Judson.

"I bring news from the royal court and wish to speak with Basil of Baker Street."

"I see." Mrs. Judson replied worried if this news will only upset Basil even further.

"Please do come in." she said opening the door wider so the soldier could come in.

"Thank you." he said as he made his way in and toward Basil and Dawson.

"So, have they discovered anything?" asked Dawson turning slightly to Basil who was still in a daze but listening to what was being said.

The soldier sighed sadly and closed his eyes and spoke.

"They have confirmed that the rumors are indeed true. Ratigan is still out there, and planning something bad I might add."

All eyes traveled to Basil who was still sitting in his chair quietly.

Basil was quiet for a moment and stood up quickly, startling everyone in the room.

"I knew it! I shouldn't have underestimated that fiend for a moment...BAH! I should have know Ratigan would have cheated death somehow. I knew that rat would have escaped somehow." Basil said angrily pacing the floor.

Everyone who was still startled from Basil's outburst, stood there watching Basil pace the floor madly, till Basil turned toward the soldier.

"And they are certain?" asked Basil.

The solider nodded gravely.

Basil growled and continued to pace madly.

"What do we do now Basil, now that it's official that Ratigan is still alive?" Dawson questioned.

"I guess we're on the chase again. We have to catch him once and for all." replied Basil.

"I shall be on my way then. I will come back if there is more information you need to know." the solider said already heading towards the door.

"Oh, wait! We haven't caught your name yet." said Dawson.

The solider, who already opened the door, stopped without looking back and replied.

"Clive. I bid you all good night."

Then he went through the door without saying another word and left.

"Come Dawson!" said Basil heading for the coat hanger to grab his coat.

"We must be on our way."

"But... where too?" Dawson asked.

"Why, to Ratigan's old lair, of course. There could be a clue there that could tell us Ratigan's whereabouts or what's his next move." Basil said heading towards the door.

"But Basil-"

"Hurry Dawson! Every second counts! I'll get Toby!" Basil said running out the door. Leaving Dawson and Mrs. Judson in silence. Mrs. Judson then spoke.

"Umm... Mr. Dawson... do you think... Mr. Basil will be able to handle all this, I mean... Basil has been chasing Ratigan around for as long as I can remember. And when Ratigan was finally gotten rid of, Basil was in such a state of relief and tranquility. But now that Ratigan is still alive-"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Judson. Basil will be fine... let's just hope he won't lose his head this time..."

Suddenly, barking was heard outside.

"Well that's my cue." said Dawson putting his coat on and heading for the door.

"So long Mrs. Judson." said Dawson exiting out the door.

Mrs. Judson was left alone standing in the middle of the room with concern written on her face for her friends. Then a sudden a thought occurred to her.

'If Ratigan is still around... does that mean Olivia and her father are in danger again?"


	3. We're going There?

Chapter 2

We're Going There?!

Haru stumbled out of bed groaning, looking at the clock that read 10 am.

Haru was glad it was summer and she didn't have to be woken up by her cow alarm clock, to go to school. Although she is not late to school anymore, it's still a pain to get up out of bed every morning.

"Haru! Please come down stairs!" said Naoko from down stairs.

Haru rubbed her eyes as she opened her bedroom door and headed down stairs to where her mother was waiting for her.

"Haru! You won't believe the news I have!" said Naoko smiling widely.

"You got me a pet panda?!" said Haru in a teasing way.

"No." said Naoko rolling her eyes. "It's about the next quilting convention."

"Hmm... what about it?" asked Haru.

"Guess where the next big convention is at?"

"Umm Soka?"

"No."

"Chofu?"

"No"

"Kashiwa?"

"No"

"Hachioji?"

"No"

"Fujisa-"

"Its London okay!" said Naoko hardly containing her excitement. "Can you believe it?!"

Haru paled.

'London...' thought Haru. 'But that's where-'

"Talk about nuts! I haven't been to England in years! I can't wait to go!" said Naoko literally marching in place like an excited little 4 year old, who's going to Disney World for the very first time.

"But mom, the conventions you go to usually take place in Japan, not England." said Haru.

"Yeah, but this is an international event that I was invited to. I will be one of the 10 delegates representing Japan! Isn't this wonderful! And you get to come along with me, Haru!"

Haru stayed silent with uncertainty. She didn't know whether to be thrilled, like her mom or to be terribly disappointed.

'London...' Haru thought again. 'Last time I've been there with my mom, I promised myself I would never return there. But...mom wants to go really bad.'

"But mom, I really don't want to go. Can't you go by yourself? I mean this won't be the first time you left me alone to go to a convention." said Haru trying to convince her mom not to make her come along with her.

"But Haru, that was when the conventions were close by and for goodness sakes girl, why would you not want to go to England?! You loved it there!" Naoko said

"Mom, you forget. That's the place where dad died. I don't want to go there when it will just bring back bad memories." Haru said struggling to keep her voice from breaking.

Naoko went silent and looked down at the floor sadly. At the thought of her beloved husband, Isamu, bad memories began to flood in.

"Listen... you do realize, that just because Isamu died there, doesn't mean that we can't go back there, you were born there Haru. Don't you want to go back just for a little while?" said Naoko.

Haru began to think to herself : 'Sure, I would love to go back. London was where I was born. But... my dad's death also took place in London. The whole reason my mom and I left, was to escape the bad memories it brought being there. Now mom wants to go back?!'

"Please Haru...please. I want you to come with me..." Naoko said in a pleading voice.

Haru sighed in defeat.

"When do we go?"

Naoko lit up.

"It's next month, but we better get prepared now."

Haru nodded.

"I'm going to get dressed and tell Hiromi and my violin teacher the news." Haru said.

'Not to mention Baron and the others' she thought as she headed up stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

***Baron's POV***

I frowned slightly at the newspaper presented in front of me.

'_New criminal at large_!' read the headline. '_Very dangerous rat by the name of Ratigan has come out of the shadows, in London and is threatening the Cat Kingdom. King Lune comments that the kingdom will be heavily protected as well as his family, Queen Yuki and his two kittens. Recent reports have stated that Ratigan wants something from the royals, but there are no reports on what it could be. Cats in London are keeping an eye out for anything, to make sure no rats are leaving the area to Japan._'

"Crazy, isn't it?" said Muta, making me look up from the paper.

"I assume you already heard." I said.

"You kidding? All the cats in the neighborhood are talking about this. Everyone is making such a big deal out of this..."Ratigan". Apparently he has a reputation on being the most wanted criminal in all mousedom."

I put my hand on my chin and thought.

"I think we should pay a visit to the Cat Kingdom to talk to Lune about what's going on." I said.

"Why?" Muta asked.

"We _**are**_ the Cat Bureau Muta. We should help when the Cat Kingdom is in possible danger." I said.

Muta nodded and headed toward the door.

"I'll get birdbrain." said Muta as he walked outside.

I headed towards the coat hanger to get my jacket, top hat, and cane, but stopped halfway remembering something, Haru.

I should probably leave a note for Haru, if she decides to pays a visit to us.

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began to write a quick note for Haru.

When I finished, I put my jacket and top hat on and grabbed my cane and headed outside to where Toto and Muta were waiting.

"Ready to go?" asked Toto.

"Yes." I replied as I put the note on the door of the bureau and walked towards them.

"Lets go."


	4. The Note

Chapter 3

The Note

Lune paced the throne room madly.

'Just when I thought things couldn't get an worse...' thought Lune looking at the small note in his hand.

Natoru entered the throne room.

"Your majesty, members of the Cat Bureau are here."

Lune broke out of his trance and turned to Natoru.

"Please send them in."

Natoru bowed and turned to leave, seconds later Baron and Muta came in.

"Ah Baron, Muta, nice to see you again." said Lune smiling at the two.

"Likewise" replied Baron bowing along with Muta.

"So what's the deal?" asked Muta. "What exactly is going on?"

Lune sighed and looked at the note in his hands.

"I knew as much as everyone else did, till just a few minutes ago when this was delivered to us" Lune said handing the small note to Baron.

Baron took the note from Lune and read.

_Dear king,_

_It seems that from recent rumors you have already heard of me, and that I want something from your royal legacy. _

_I can indeed tell you these rumors are true, that I indeed desire something from you._

_What I want is **The Cat Eye of The Miw**, don't ask why I want it, it is for me to know and you to find out._

_But if you fail to give me what I want, be assured that you cannot guarantee safety of your feline people and the royal family._

_Do not make the mistake of underestimating me. I may be a mouse but I have ways of getting what I want._

_If you make the right choice and give me The Cat Eye of The Miw, go to London's Victoria Park at midnight. A group of mice will be there to greet you and they will take care of matters from there._

_But remember, don't underestimate me, or you'll be sorry._

_-Ratigan_

Baron stared at the note for a long moment of time before turning to Lune.

"What is The Cat Eye of The Miw?" asked Baron.

"It's a stone that's been passed down by generations of my bloodline. I got it from father when I was crowned the king, but I never really knew the purpose of the stone, but since it is wanted by this character, I'm guessing it's more then just a regular stone" said Lune.

"Where is the stone?" asked Muta.

"It's in my quarters. But it will need guarding now that Ratigan is after it." replied Lune.

"So you are not going to give it to Ratigan?" Muta asked.

"I haven't said that just yet. I'm not sure what I will do. I have to put some thinking into this." said Lune.

A maid entered the room and headed towards them. She was a tan colored or a grayish fluffy cat. She was wearing a light purple ribbon on the top of her head. She looked as big as Muta maybe even bigger.

Muta turned to Baron and leaned in to whisper to him.

"And I thought I was big..." Muta whispered.

Baron glared at Muta, giving him a look that said "Don't be rude".

"Your majesty" she said.

"Yes?" Lune asked.

"Queen Yuki asked if you still wish for her presence at the moment because of the note." she said.

"Tell her that everything is fine now and that Baron and Muta are here. She will want to see them." said Lune.

"Your majesty" the maid said bowing.

"Thank you Felicia." said Lune.

Felicia bowed again and turned to leave.

Lune then turned to Baron and Muta.

"Back on the subject of The Cat Eye of The Miw, I am still unsure of what to do. On the surface, it would make sense to give it to Ratigan because the stone only has sentimental value to me, but it would be foolish of me to turn over something that possibly has great power, to a villain such as Ratigan." said Lune.

"If I may my king, I would like to do some research on the stone and report back to you if I find anything." Baron said.

"Thank you Baron, that would help a lot in these circumstances." said Lune gratefully.

Yuki then entered the room holding two small kittens in her arms. She smiled at everyone.

"It's so great to see you two again." said Yuki walking towards Baron and Muta.

"Same with us" said Muta.

"My, what adorable kittens you have." Baron said leaning in to get a better look.

"Oh yes. You never did get to see them in person didn't you?" said Lune heading toward Yuki to take one of his kittens in his arms as well.

"No we haven't"said Muta.

Lune smiled and looked down at his kitten.

"This one here is Lavender" said Lune holding up Lavender so they could get a better look at her.

Lavender had her father's fur color but her mother's sky blue eyes. Lavender purred softly.

"Shes very cute" said Muta.

Lune and Yuki nodded proudly then Yuki held the other kitten up for them to see.

"This little one is Yue" said Yuki.

Unlike Lavender, Yue had his mother's fur color and had his father's mismatched eyes.

"I can see the resemblance" Baron smirked.

Lune and Yuki both chuckled then became serious.

"I really hope that all this chaos will lighten up soon. If it gets any more serious around here, then we will end up having to guard this entire kingdom for who knows how long" said Yuki looking sadly down at Yue.

"Pfft... don't worry about it. I mean he's a mouse right? We can just eat him if he tries anything."said Muta smirking.

"Ah, but Muta. The note did say we cannot underestimate him. So don't jump to conclusions just yet" said Baron.

"Still...he's just a mouse" said Muta.

"Ratigan, would not have this much confidence if he didn't have anything planned, if we don't comply. I agree that we can't underestimate him." Lune pointed out.

Baron's attention went suddenly to one of the windows in the throne room. Outside Toto was flying just outside the window, waiting for him and Muta.

Baron then turned to everyone else.

"I will do some research on The Cat Eye of The Miw and report any important information as soon as possible." said Baron rapping things up.

"Thank you Baron." said Lune.

Baron smiled at the royal family then gestured Muta towards the window.

"So long" said Baron turning towards the window.

"Bye you two" said Lune and Yuki waving goodbye.

Then Yuki realized something.

"Please tell Haru we said hello"said Yuki.

While Baron at the window, he turned to Yuki and nodded. Toto grabbed Muta with his claws (much to Muta's displeasure) and Baron leaped out the window and landed on Toto's back and they all flew up to the kingdom's exit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Does anyone recognize Felicia...?


	5. Father's Book

Chapter 4

Father's Book

'I wonder if Baron and the others are back now', thought Haru, as she sat at one of the small white tables in the plaza of the Crossroads, holding a book.

A few days ago, Haru went to see Baron and the others, but found a note on the door of the bureau, saying they were going to be gone for a while. But what Haru wondered was when they would be back. For all Haru knew, they could gone for a week or month long journey and Haru would be gone to London by the time they came back.

Haru stared down at the book she was holding. She read this book what seemed to be over a million times since she was a little girl. It had belonged to her father, and ever since he had died, the book meant more to Haru than it once did.

Haru never really understood the meaning of the book or what it was about. It was more like a journal than a book, but it still interested her.

'I wonder if my dad understood this better?' thought Haru, studying it some more.

She sighed and looked in the direction of the bureau.

'I should just see if they are back by now', Haru thought getting up from her seat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Baron looked all over his library, searching for a book that would possibly contain the subject of The Cat Eye of the Miw, but nothing of the subject came up.

'This is not good... at this rate, I won't be able to find information about the stone by nightfall.' thought Baron slightly frustrated.

As someone approached the door, Baron's ear began to twitch.

Baron turned to see Haru coming in.

"Hi Baron", said Haru with a stressed expression on her face.

Baron frowned at that, but decided to ignore it, for now.

"Hello Haru, did you get the note I left for you?" asked Baron.

"Yeah, I hope your trip to the Cat Kingdom wasn't that serious." said Haru taking a seat.

"I'm afraid it was all too serious. There is a new threat to the Cat Kingdom and he goes by the name Ratigan." said.

"Ratigan?" Haru questioned. "Is he by chance a cat?" asked Haru referring to the "rat" portion in "Ratigan".

"No...He's a mouse..." said Baron frowning.

Haru held back a snicker and swallowed.

"Why is he a big threat to the Cat Kingdom?" Haru asked.

"He wants this stone called The Cat Eye of the Miw from Lune and Ratigan says there will be consequences if we do not give it to him." said Baron.

'The Cat Eye of the Miw...' thought Haru. 'Where have I heard of that?' she pondered.

"Haru?"

Haru snapped out of her trance and turned to the concerned Baron.

"Oh, yes?" replied Haru.

Baron studied Haru for a few moments till he sighed.

"Is there anything you want to discuss Haru?" said Baron.

"I...umm..." Haru shuddered.

"You've seem a little upset..."

Haru stared down at her lap.

'I guess now I have to spill the beans...' thought Haru.

"Well, I won't be coming to visit anymore in a few days" said Haru regretfully.

Baron flinched slightly and stared at Haru with worried eyes.

"And why would that be?" Baron asked trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm going to be gone all next week to England on vacation." said Haru.

Baron sighed in relief to himself, and then a thought occurred to him.

'England...that's where Ratigan is', thought Baron frowning.

"My mom and I are mostly going for a quilting convention." Haru continued.

"I see..." Baron said. 'So her going to England is just a coincidence.' thought Baron.

"I came to say goodbye. I won't be able to visit while I'm still here because I'll be too busy getting ready for the trip." Haru said sadly.

"I see" Baron repeated, but sadly.

"In that case…", said Baron taking a seat next to Haru.

"I hope you have a great time and a safe trip" he said placing a hand on hers.

Haru blushed brightly but calmed down and spoke up.

"Thank you Baron."

Without thinking twice, Haru wrapped her arms around Baron in a pleasant embrace.

Baron was caught off guard by this, and if it wasn't for his fur, you would have seen him blushing.

Baron's hands hovered over her until they finally rested on her and he began to return the embrace in full.

Haru sighed.

'I'm going to miss Baron. Even though I'll be gone for a week, it still will be a long time.' she thought.

Baron was also in his own thoughts at the moment.

"Haru's going to England for a week. It will get dull around here without her. Then again...with all this chaos happening in the Cat Kingdom and England, I'm glad it won't affect her.' Baron said holding her tighter to him.

Haru wished she could be in this position forever, but she wanted to say good bye to Muta and Toto as well.

Haru reluctantly pulled from the embrace.

"I need to tell Toto and Muta goodbye" said Haru getting up.

Baron nodded.

"Shall I walk you outside to them?" asked Baron holding his arm out for her to take.

Haru smiled and took his arm.

"Yes please"

They both walked out to the courtyard, to find Toto and Muta arguing, yet again.

~~Time skip~~

Haru smiled at the trio.

"Well...so long guys..." she said getting ready to walk through the archway.

"Bye Chicky" said Muta.

"We'll miss you" Toto said.

"I'll miss you guys too." said Haru.

Baron stood silent, watching Haru saying her goodbyes.

'Why do I have the strangest feeling-?' Baron thought.

"Baron?"

Baron snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Haru.

"Yes?"

"Please also take care. If this Ratigan does something drastic, please be careful." Haru said.

Baron smiled at her.

"I'll be fine Haru, you also take care."

Haru smiled back at him and everyone else, before taking a few steps back, then darting to the archway without looking back.

Baron, Toto, and Muta stood in silence for what seemed like minutes till Muta spoke up.

"I don't see why everyone is getting all sad and stuff. She'll be gone for a week, not a year. She will be back before we know it."

Baron still was uneasy.

"I'm not quite sure why, but I feel like something bad will happen to Haru" said Baron.

"Oh, you worry too much." Muta scolded.

"Haru will be just fine." Toto said.

Baron sighed and walked back into the bureau.

He went back to his shelves of books to continue his search for The Cat Eye of the Miw.

He continued to look till his eyes rested to the couch, where he saw a book laying on the cushions.

"I don't remember putting a book here" Baron said aloud, making his way for the book.

Baron picked up the book.

'I haven't seen this book before...' Baron thought.

The cover read "Mysteries of the World".

'This must belong to Haru...'

Baron studied the cover before taking it to the table and setting it down.

'I'll be sure to give it to her when she returns', he thought before he continued on searching for more information on the mysterious stone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

As the days flew by, it was finally time to head to the airport.

Haru looked at her luggage and sighed.

"Haru! The cab is waiting for us! It's time to go!" Haru heard her mother yell from downstairs.

"Well... this is it." Haru told herself, as she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door.

~~Time Skip~~

On the plane, Haru couldn't help but twittle her fingers, as the plane was ready to lift off and leave Japan.

"Haru, calm down!" Naoko scolded her.

"Are you still afraid of flying?" asked Naoko.

"No." Haru said simply.

Ever since her adventure, Haru had grown to like heights. What helped her overcome her fear was when she freefell from the sky with Baron and Muta, and also when she walked down a flock of crows, like stairs, to the roof of her school.

"It's just I'm still a little nervous about going back to London." said Haru looking out of the plane window, to avoid looking in her mother's eyes.

Naoko sighed and placed a hand on her daughter's.

"Things will be okay..." Naoko said placing a kiss on her brow.

The plane was about to take off any moment now.

Haru reached under her seat to grab her bag, to get her father's book to read.

'Wait...' Haru thought.

'It's not in here! I must have left it at Baron's!' Haru screamed in her head.

Then at that second, the plane left the ground and flew into the sky, leaving Japan.


	6. The Detective Rescue

Chapter 5

The Detective Rescue

***Haru's POV***

It's been a couple of days since my meltdown in the plane about father's journal, and I had to accept the fact that Baron would know it's mine, and to keep it safe till I come back.

But the first few days in London weren't as bad as I thought it would be.

Mom and I know English, so we don't have a hard time understanding things around here and I don't feel as depressed as I thought I would be when coming back here.

Things gone pretty well...

"Haru" said mom.

I turned from the hotel window and looked at mom.

"Yes?"

"The convention is going to start in a few minutes. Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked.

"No, I am going to see Big Ben today" I said.

"Okay...be careful" she said heading towards the door.

"I will" I said.

With that, mom opened the door and left, making me feel alone.

I sighed and walked over to my bed.

I grabbed my bag that held a map, some money, some snacks to take for the road, and an umbrella just in case it rains.

I headed towards the door and left the room. I went to the side walk, and opened my bag to grab my map.

'Let's see, I wonder which way I should go...'

~~~Time Skip~~~

Basil, Dawson, and Clive stood beneath Big Ben, making sure not to be seen by any humans.

Clive went with Basil and Dawson on their investigations, to offer as much information from the royal court about Ratigan as possible.

"Ratigan and I were around this area... and Dawson, Olivia, and her father where in this direction when they were on the balloon craft. Then Ratigan fell towards this area, according to my memory" Basil said.

"If he fell this way that tree right there would have slowed down his fall, but it's still quite a nasty fall" Dawson added.

Clive stood silent studying the tree.

"Ratigan must have had a serious injury once he made it to the ground. He couldn't have possibly gone through all this, and only leave with minor injuries." Dawson said.

Clive then turned to Basil.

"Why is it important that we know about Ratigan's possible injures?" Clive asked

"Every detail counts, Clive," said Basil "The littlest information can solve a whole case. If we find out what injuries Ratigan sustained, it might affect his present condition and health. We just need to see what has changed"

Dawson, who was looking up at the tree, suddenly darted his eyes to across the street.

"I say, Basil?" Dawson asked.

"Yes?" asked Basil turning to Dawson.

"Where ever is Toby?" asked Dawson.

Basil darted his eyes to the other side of the street, where Toby had been waiting for them to leave, only to find he was not there anymore.

Basil groaned in irritation.

"We will come to investigate later, let's find Toby." said Basil.

Basil, Dawson, and Clive ran out of the shadows and darted to the other side of the street, avoiding being seen by any humans.

~~~A Few Feet Away~~

Haru sat on a bench not too far away staring up at Big Ben, wearing a small smile on her face.

'It's nice to see you again...' thought Haru.

Looking at enormous clock brought back the memories of her father.

She pictured his warm smile, his kind nature towards her and her mother. He adored her and mom. He would take every opportunity to show how much he loved them.

Haru remembers how her father was always encouraging her when she tried to dance, despite the fact, she would only fall on her bottom at the end.

He would pick her up in his arms and kiss her cheek and say.

_"You are doing wonderfully, Haru."_

Haru felt hot tears form in her eyes. Before the tears could run freely she felt a nudge at her hand.

Haru jumped and looked down to see the source of her surprise.

There stood a cute Basset Hound, looking up at Haru with what looked like a smile on its face, while it panted with excitement.

Haru giggled at it.

"Are you lost little fella?" Haru asked kneeling down in front of the hound.

The dog tilted his head slightly and continued to pant.

Haru looked at the hound's collar. She hesitantly reached out to hold the golden tag in her hand.

"Toby," Haru said aloud "Your name's Toby, right?"

The dog barked in reply and began to wag his tail wagged, as if to answer back as a "yes".

Haru giggled again.

"You sure are a funny little guy aren't you?" she asked patting Toby's head.

Haru looked at Toby's tag again.

'221B Baker Street..." thought Haru and her eyes lit up.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sherlock Holmes's dog, are you?" asked Haru.

Toby barked in reply wagging his tail.

"Ah, I was just kidding," Haru said "You can't be Sherlock Holmes's dog. Holmes is a fictional character from a book and not to mention he wouldn't live in this time era. It's just a coincidence that your name is Toby and your owner lives at Baker Street…right?"

Toby's tail slowed its pace, but continued to wag.

"Well, since I'll be hanging around here for a while, do you want to sit with me and wait for your owners? They probably aren't too far..." said Haru.

Toby barked and jumped on the bench to sit next to Haru.

Haru smiled and she began to pat Toby.

'Muta would call me a traitor if he found out I was hanging out with a dog right now" thought Haru to herself.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Oh dear, where could Toby be?" asked Dawson scanning the area. "It's unlike him just to just wonder off like this."

"Your right Dawson, Toby knows better than to wander off, knowing we would be back." said Basil also scanning the area.

Clive stood with a quizzical look at the two of them.

"Shouldn't we find some paw prints?" Clive asked the detectives.

Basil and Dawson looked up at Clive in shock.

Basil face palmed and sighed.

"Okay, let's start to look where Toby should have been."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Haru and Toby sat on the bench in silence.

It seems like they had sat there for hours like that, staring out at people walking pass them.

Haru thought the owners of Toby would have seen him by now and take him home, but still no one came.

Haru's eyes darted to Toby.

'I should probably find this Baker Street and return him home myself' Haru thought.

She stood up and looked towards Toby.

"Let's go Toby, I sure hope your place isn't far from here" she said motioning Toby to come with her.

Toby barked in reply. He was just about to jump off the bench next to Haru until his eyes darted to the road.

"Eh? What's wrong Toby?" asked Haru looking in the direction of Toby's eyes.

There in the middle of the road, were three little mice.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"I just heard a bark come from somewhere." said Dawson.

"I heard it too." said Clive with a stern face.

Basil's ears twitch and he turned around.

There, heading for all three of them, was a double decker bus.

The other two must have noticed it as well, because Dawson yelled:

"BY JOVE!"

Clive stood firmly to the ground, looking with pure horror at the approaching bus.

Time seemed to have stopped for a moment.

Normally mice are super-fast and could outrun being hit, but by the time they realize it was approaching, the bus was far too close for them to run for safety.

Just when they thought it was over for them, they suddenly felt themselves being picked up in midair and feeling the warmth of something holding them. Gasps of humans were heard in the air as this was happening.

Cool air rushed through their fur, till it suddenly stopped and everything was still.

Basil, Dawson, and Clive were in a state of shock.

Slowly they looked up to see what or who had saved them.

Holding them was a pale human girl, with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She was panting like she was exhausted.

Toby (who somehow made it across the street unharmed) stood next to the kneeling girl and wagged his tail.

'She saved us' thought Dawson with his mouth agape.

Basil and Dawson continued to stare up at the girl in shock. Clive however, began squirming.

The girl looked down at the three mice in her grasp and turned her attention to the squirming Clive.

"Don't...bite me..." she hissed at the three of them angrily.

She placed them down almost harshly and walked off.

Toby followed her half way, before turning back and coming towards the mice.

"What's her problem" said Clive appalled of the girl's shrew attitude.

"I don't know? She saved us one minute and the next she gets mad at us." said Dawson still shocked from the whole situation. "I've never been close in contact with a human like that before."

Basil stood silent. Clive and Dawson's comments were only distant echoes to him.

He continued to stare in the direction the girl had walked off in. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

'What an interesting human...' thought Basil.

~~~With Haru~~~

Haru sighed angrily.

'Why the heck did I save those mice! I hate mice!' Haru screamed in her head as she walked on.

Haru recalled the Déjà vu she felt when she saved the mice and felt the similarities when she saved Prince Lune from the rapidly approaching truck and when she told Natoru that she hated mice, when the cats gave her boxes of mice as one of the gifts she received for saving Lune.

Haru felt guilty about leaving Toby like that, but Haru was in such the state of shock that she left, forgetting Toby.

'I'm sure he'll be fine...' Haru thought.

By the time Haru made it back to the hotel, it was dark and her mother was waiting for her with bags of quilts and sewing materials all around the room.

"How was your trip to Big Ben?" asked Naoko. "Anything interesting happen?"

Haru collapsed on her bed.

"No...Nothing happened..."

~~~Elsewhere~~~

Clive stood in the middle of a dark room, nothing but darkness surrounded him, with the moonlight from the nearby window on only him.

Basil and Dawson went home with Toby after the encounter with the brunette, but Clive went here, instead of the palace.

"Are you sure it's really her?" asked a figure in the shadows.

"Yes... it's no doubt it's her. She looks exactly how the picture you showed me looks" said Clive.

"Hmm, I didn't expect things would go on this fast. Oh well, it's time to get things in motion."

Clive looked abruptly at the figure.

"But, are you sure you want to do things this fast?! I mean, don't you think we should wait after we collect the three stones?" asked Clive.

"Do not underestimate me my dear Clive...after all..." said the figure coming out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"I _**am**_ the world's greatest criminal mind..."


	7. Abduction

Chapter 6

Abduction

...In Japan...

Baron looked all over his library, but still could not find any sigh of this Cat Eye of Miw.

Ever since Haru left, Baron's been feeling uneasy, so that didn't help one bit with his search either.

'The Cat Eye of the Miw... where am I supposed to get information about that?' thought Baron bringing his gloved hand to his head.

Lune, who was at the bureau to help Baron with his search at the moment, looked around for another book Baron hasn't seen.

His miss-matched eyes traveled to the table. Next to a pile of books that had Baron already looked over, was a book lying by itself.

'I don't remember him looking at this...' thought Lune picking it up, looking at the cover.

'"Mysteries of the World" huh?' thought Lune.

"Hey Baron. Did you look at this book yet?" asked Lune holding it up.

Baron turned back from his library and frowned slightly at the book.

"That's Ms. Haru's book. She left it here before she left." said Baron looking back at library.

Lune sighed and looked at the book again, before setting it down.

"You know what Baron? I've been thinking. We should visit a friend of mine..."

"Oh?"

"I heard a rumor recently, that there are more stones like The Cat Eye of Miw." said Lune.

Baron turned giving Lune his full attention.

"How is your friend connected with this?"

"I heard that the other stones are located in other kingdoms like how The Cat Eye is located in the Cat Kingdom. Since they say the stones are located in other kingdoms, then perhaps we should visit a friend of mine from the Bird Kingdom."

Baron's emerald eyes widen.

"You have a friend from the Bird Kingdom?"

"Yes, I met him during a treaty that my father sighed to put peace between our kingdoms."

"I see...and the Bird Kingdom is located in-"

"Yes" Lune said.

"Brazil..."

...In England...

Haru slumped on the bed still bummed out from the incident yesterday.

She didn't leave the hotel room since.

'Why is this depressing me?' thought Haru looking at the clock.

Her mom left hours ago to go to the convention again, but before she left Naoko tried her best to convince Haru about not being cooped up in room all day, but left to no avail.

Haru sighed.

'Maybe I'll go to the London Eye' thought Haru getting up from the bed.

...Time Skip...

Haru smiled sadly at the green house in front of her.

'This place is a little run down from when I last saw it' thought Haru looking at the fading green on the house, the broken roof, and the rotting wood.

'Mom, Dad, and I had some good times here. I just wish our old home didn't look so bad...' thought Haru getting a closer look.

Haru walked up to her old house and stopped when she reached the lawn. The lawn's grass was tall, it was up to Haru's knee's, with small rows between the long grass. It looked as if small animals used the grass as a hiding place.

'The land lords sure haven't taken care of this place, like they should...' thought Haru angrily.

Haru looked around to see if someone was watching her thinking she was trespassing. But no one was around.

'The neighborhood doesn't look so well either' thought Haru.

It's as if the whole neighborhood was a ghost town.

Haru walked through the tall grass, to look in the front window and was surprised to find out what was inside.

Everything was so dark. All the stuff her and her mother left was still there, only covered in dust and dirt.

'I guess no one moved in after us... I wonder why? This house and neighborhood was in very good condition before, why is this whole place in the dumps?'

Haru peered inside further.

She could see a bunch of stuff that brought memories back to her.

She saw her collection of rocks, she and her father always looked at. She and her father had a thing for the earth, probably because Isamu was a geologist at the time.

Her gaze was directed to a chair next to the corner. Haru grumbled at all the times that her mother has sent her to sit on that chair for a timeout.

Suddenly, she looked to a dresser that was on the left side of the room. On the dresser was a small silver cage.

'A cage? I thought that-'

Before Haru could finish that thought, she felt something brush her ankle.

"Eeeek!" Haru jumped in surprise and turned around.

She franticly looked at the ground below her to see what the cause of her fright.

Haru scanned the area, but nothing was in sight.

'Guess it was just my imagination' thought Haru looking up at the darkening sky.

'Yikes! It's getting late! I better head back to the hotel, or mom will worry" thought Haru heading towards the walkway.

But just as Haru was about to walk down the walkway, she saw something at the end of it.

Haru squinted her eyes to get a better look.

Standing at the end of the walkway, was a big rat, wearing a black suit and a red cape.

Haru gasped.

'A rat!' Haru screamed in her head.

The rat studied her for a few seconds before making his way over to her.

Haru walked backwards avoiding the small creature headed towards her.

The rat must have noticed her fright, because he stopped a few feet away from her and looked up at her, dead in the eyes.

"Why hello, Haru" he said with a smirk.

'He talks too!' Haru stared wide eyed at the rat.

'I thought I could only understand cats!'

The rat continued to stare in wonder at Haru.

"It's amazing how time can change a human so much..." said the rat looking up and down at her, holding his chin in his palm.

"Have...we m-m-m-met before?" Haru asked nervously.

The rat looked at her with almost a look of hurt in his eyes, but it died quickly for some reason.

"Hmmm...I guess you don't remember me...well...you _**were**_ very little the last time I saw you...oh well... I guess I could use this as an advantage" sighed the rat, pulling something from hit suit.

Haru watched the rat pull a very pretty blue stone, and then look back up at her.

The rat began to chant something Haru couldn't hear too well, but before she could question what he was doing, the blue stone lit up like the sun.

Haru shielded her eyes from the light, before she looked down at the rat and the stone.

The stone's light lessened slightly and the rat continued to chant something.

'Oh no! What's going on?! Why am I not running?! I don't want to be dragged away to a "rat kingdom"!' Haru screamed in her head.

Haru turned to run, but before that could happen a bunch of mice swarmed around her, blocking her way.

The rat smirked in triumph, and then pointed the stone at Haru.

The stone then sparked.

Haru gasped, and Haru could have sworn she heard the mice bellow her gasp also.

Suddenly a blue beam shot out of the stone and hit Haru.

Haru screamed as light surrounded her, she closed her eyes tight.

She felt the world all around her grow big, she felt fur growing from her skin, she felt something growing from her bottom, and she felt her ears growing bigger.

Seconds drew by and Haru opened her eyes. The light disappeared and the stone ceased to glow.

Haru looked down at herself.

She looked at her arms. They were covered in chocolate colored fur, like the fur color she had when she was a cat. She slowly brought her hands to the side of head, where she felt large rounded ears. She touched her face and felt her nose was pointed but only slightly. She hesitantly looked behind her to see a thin brown tail trailing behind her.

When she was done observing herself she looked at the mice that surrounded her and the rat that held the stone.

"I'm a mouse!" Haru screamed aloud in conclusion.

'Why does this always happen to me?!' Haru screamed in her head.

The rat smirked at her.

"Indeed you are" he said walking up to her.

"Why did you do this to me?" Haru yelled at the rat pointing a finger in his face.

The rat raised an eyebrow at her.

The mice that surrounded them looked with nervous eyes at the rat and the former girl, talking among themselves.

"Does that human have a death wish?"

"She yelled at Ratigan!"

"I'm surprised Ratigan hasn't knocked her down by now..."

"Why _**did**_ he turn her into one of us anyway?"

"Who knows...?"

Haru looked away from the rat in front of her and at the other mice.

'Did they say Ratigan? But isn't that the name of the rat that is terrorizing the Cat Kingdom?' Haru asked herself.

The rat must have caught her confusion, because he smiled and bowed to Haru.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ratigan, the world's greatest criminal mind." said the rat.

Haru looked abruptly at him.

"So you are him!" she said backing away.

"What do you want with the Cat Kingdom?! Why did you turn me into a mouse?! What was that stone?! What do you plan on doing to me?!" Haru questioned glaring at Ratigan.

Ratigan only smiled at the glare she gave him.

"Questions shall be answered in time, but as for now..." Ratigan said.

Haru suddenly felt dizzy, she felt her legs grow weak. Suddenly she collapsed.

Ratigan looked down at the unconscious girl in front of him before kneeling down in front of her.

"It's time to take you home..."


	8. The Bird Kingdom CATrosiphe

Chapter 7

The Bird Kingdom CATrosiphe

Toto, Baron, and Lune flew across the Pacific Ocean to Brazil, but it didn't take long for them to arrive because Lune had some teleporting dust to help them make it there faster.

"Here we are, Brazil..." said Lune admiring the view from Toto's back.

Baron looked down also at the land below them.

"Where to now?" asked Toto.

"My friend lived in Bahia for a time, but due to circumstances, I think we might find him in Rio de Janeiro." said Lune scanning the area.

Just then a bunch of colorful birds flew by them in a hurry.

"Hmph, good thing Muta isn't here. Or else he would cause a threat to the Bird Kingdom by eating everyone." Toto said rolling his eyes.

Lune looked with worry at the birds that just flew by them.

"Hold on... something looks seriously wrong..." Lune said.

Baron turned to Lune.

"How so?"

"Those birds look like they were... panicking..." said Lune.

"Your right..." said Toto looking back at them.

Lune, Baron, and Toto exchanged glances, till Lune broke the silence.

"Look down there! Let's land down there!" Lune said pointing to a small forest.

"On it." said Toto gliding down to the earth.

As they got closer, they could see even more birds in the forest that had panicked looks on their faces.

When they finally reached the trees, Toto landed on a nearby branch and kneeled down so Baron and Lune could get off him easier.

Baron and Lune hopped off of Toto and looked around.

Birds were scattered everywhere, some had the looked of shock and most of them had tears in their eyes. Not to mention that there was load of the chatter between the birds.

Lune hopped off of the tree and on the forest floor, followed by Baron soon after.

Lune and Baron looked at all the birds flying all over the place.

The birds didn't seem to notice the two felines below them nor the large Crow.

Lune spoke up.

"Excuse me?!" said Lune speaking loudly for one of the birds to hear.

A blue and red bird, who seemed to be the only one who noticed Lune and Baron, flew down to them and smiled.

"Prince Lune... you have grown..." she said.

Lune smiled back at the lovely bird.

"You have also Marie...what's going on here?" asked Lune.

Marie's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I'm not sure myself...my husband and I just came back from America to visit with some of his relatives, but when we came back the whole place was in chaos." Marie said.

Lune frowned also, and then turned to Baron, before looking back at Marie.

"Hey Marie... do you know where José is?" asked Lune.

"I saw him a few minutes ago. I'll go find him and tell him you're here." said Marie flapping her blue wings and taking off somewhere.

"That's quite strange..." said Baron.

"What is?" asked Lune.

"The fact that everyone is panicking, but they don't know _**why**_ they are..." said Baron.

"What?" asked Lune with astonishment.

"I've noticed that most of the others around here are talking about a disaster that happened, yet they do not know the source of it." Baron finished.

Before Lune could contemplate more on the subject, someone spoke in a Latin accent.

"Olá Lune!"

Baron and Lune both turned to see a green parrot standing before them.

He wore a tan linen suit with a black bow. He also wore a dark tan fedora. He wore two yellow gloves. He held a Cuban cigar in his right hand and in his left a small black umbrella. He had three tail feathers, the middle one was red and the two on either side were blue.

Lune smiled.

"José, great to see you again."

José smiled and put the cigar to his big yellow beak.

"Sim, é muito bom ver você também. Or as you say it; it's great to see you too" he said extending his gloved hand for Lune to shake.

Lune took it and turned to Baron and smiled.

"Baron, this is a good friend of mine. Baron this is José Carioca." said Lune.

Baron tipped his hat.

"Hello José, I'm Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but you can call me Baron."

José nodded and turned to Lune again.

"So, what brings you to Rio my friend?"

"We were here to discuss something with you, but it seems you have problems of your own...what's going on here?" asked Lune.

José sighed and leaned on his umbrella.

"Hmm...Maybe we should move this conversation somewhere more...quiet..." said José looking at the chattering birds all around them.

"Agreed." said Lune.

Baron went to the tree Toto was perched on.

"Aren't you coming Toto?" asked Baron.

Toto, who was in a conversation with other birds, responded:

"Naw I'll stay..."

Baron nodded and walked to where Lune and José were.

Baron was surprised to see José and Lune jump into a tree, which had a tunnel in the trunk.

Baron chuckled and jumped into the tunnel also.

After sliding down the tunnel for mere seconds, they finally made it to the bottom.

They were in a small quaint room, that had furniture made from the tree's own bark. It looked as if a Woodpecker carved the whole room out.

José took a seat on a wooden chair and put his umbrella down, then motioned for Lune and Baron to take a seat.

Lune and Baron took their seats, and just like José did with his umbrella, Baron put his cane down also.

"It happened a few days ago..." José finally said.

"We have no idea why, but it just happened. It was just another normal day... then out of nowhere... it was a war." José said looking down sadly.

"A war?" questioned Baron.

José nodded.

"Like we were fighting an unseen force...many of us died..." said José gravely.

Lune and Baron's eyes widened.

"That's why you saw everyone panicking. They were mourning about their loved ones and scared of another possible attack." José continued.

"How-" Lune choked out.

"We are still unsure ourselves, but the good news is the King of the birds is unharmed."

Lune and Baron sat silently staring at José.

José sighed and continued on.

"It's...strange...we could not see our enemy, and we had no idea what was the enemy's motive was. Then finally, we realized what they wanted..." said José putting his cigar to his beak.

"And...What was that?" Lune asked partly scared to hear the answer.

José was silent and took out the cigar from his beak.

"They wanted _**The Amazonite of The Pássaro**_."

Lune jumped out of his seat.

"They wanted that?!" Lune almost shouted.

Baron looked at Lune questioning eyes.

"Might I ask what The Amazonite of The Pássaro is?" asked Baron.

Lune turned to Baron.

"It is similar thing as The Cat Eye of The Miw, but from the Bird kingdom, instead of the Cat Kingdom." Lune said.

Lune then turned abruptly at José.

"Does anyone have any clues whatsoever of who might have done this?"

José frowned slightly.

"No, nothing...but then again..."

Baron and Lune urged José to continue.

"I don't know if this has to do with anything, but...they found a dead mouse around the boarder of the Bird Palace...which is very unusual."

"Could it be...?" Lune said looking towards Baron.

"It could..." Baron said.

At that moment Lune and Baron had come one conclusion...

"This could be the doing of Ratigan..."

A/N: For those of you who don't know José Carioca. He's not an OC! He's a REAL Disney character! He's from the movie "The Three Caballeros" featuring Donald Duck and Panchito Pistoles. It's a very cute movie and pretty old also. I thought it would be fun to put José in this chapter as Lune's friend from the Bird Kingdom. :D


	9. Trapped like a Rat

Chapter 8

Trapped like a Rat

Naoko looked out of the hotel room window with nervous eyes.

'Where could Haru be?!' thought Naoko pacing the room madly.

'She should have been back hours ago!' thought Naoko looking at the clock, which read three o'clock a.m.

The last time Naoko saw her daughter, she was moping around on her bed, refusing to leave the room. But when Naoko came back from the convention, Haru was gone. Naoko assumed that Haru finally decided to do some more sightseeing and left for a time, but hours and hours passed and Haru still never came back.

Naoko sighed in fear, and hurried to the phone sitting on the night stand.

She picked up the phone and dialed in three digits. (A/N: 999?)

She paced as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Yes! I need help! My daughter is missing! Please help!"

Haru groaned as she lifted herself from a cold surface she was laying on.

Her brown eyes opened and scanned her surroundings.

She found herself in a metal cage, with a watering tube on one side, the kind used for pet rodents. She was sitting on the cold surface of metal and a small woolen blanket to her side. The cage was not very clean. For one thing, it smelled like a rat and was covered in dust.

Haru looked beyond the cage bars to her surroundings.

Just like the cage she was in, the whole place was filthy and dusty.

It was very dark. The only light that lit up the room was the moonlight that came from a nearby window.

Haru's eyes trailed to a table in the room, that had a box that was half open, which contained piles of rocks.

Then Haru looked to the corner of the room and saw a small chair facing the corner of the wall.

Haru's eyes widened.

'This is my old house and everything is huge!' Haru finally noticed.

Quickly Haru put her hands to her face and felt a furry face and a pointed nose.

Still not believing what she felt, she ran her hands on the top of her head, only to feel her long brown hair and two big ears.

Haru brought her hands down and saw her hands also, were covered in brown fur and she knew for certain, that she had a tail trailing behind her.

Haru's round ears drooped slightly in sadness.

"So it wasn't a dream..." Haru said aloud, bringing her hands down in defeat.

'Was I turned into a mouse because I saved those three mice the other day? If that's so, then why is this 'Ratigan' involved?' thought Haru.

Haru thought back some more, on what happened to her before she blacked out.

'That Ratigan punk, acted like he knew me, but I don't know him! Unless...I did...once...but if that's so then-'

"UGHHH!" Haru groaned out loud.

'All these theories and questions only bring _**MORE**_ questions and theories into my head...' Haru screamed in her head, in frustration.

Haru inhaled a deep sigh, to relax herself.

'I'm sorry mom...' Haru thought, thinking of her mother freaking out of her disappearance.

'Oh...what am I going to do?' Haru thought helplessly.

Haru sat on the cold cage floor in silence.

"So, you're awake..."

Haru turned abruptly to the unknown voice, to see a dark colored mouse scowling at her.

"Who are you?!" Haru said backing away further into the cage.

The dark colored mouse, sighed.

"That's not important right now, anyway, come. Ratigan wishes to speak with you." he said opening the cage door.

This only caused Haru to back further away.

This caused the mouse to growl slightly, and marched his way into the cage, towards Haru.

"Eeek!" Haru squealed, with her brown fur standing on end.

The mouse roughly grabbed Haru's arm and dragged her out of the cage.

"Let me go!" Haru yelled.

The dark mouse said nothing and continued to drag Haru out of the cage.

Once Haru and the mouse were out of the cage and on the brown dresser, Haru had a quick thought.

'Wait a minute... why am I not trying to run away? I mean, the only one holding me back is this guy. I could make a run for it, then escape-'

As if reading Haru's thoughts, the mouse began gripping her arm tighter and said,

"Just so you know...running away is futile...as you can see..."

Haru looked at him questioningly and looked in the same direction he was looking.

Haru saw that he was looking below them, at the bottom of the dresser.

Hesitantly, Haru peeked from where she was standing, and looked at the floor.

Right away, Haru knew she couldn't escape.

Below them, there was what seemed like thousands of mice, scattered all over the place.

It was like a city of mice!

Haru sighed in defeat, knowing she was not going anywhere.

Then, realization struck through Haru.

'This must be why the whole neighborhood is in ruins! The mice must have infested the whole block and claimed it as their own! Nasty things!' thought Haru in disgust.

The dark colored mouse, tugged on Haru, urging her to continue walking.

"Let's go. Ratigan wishes to speak with you..."

Haru gulped.

'I don't like the way that sounds...'

Haru and the mouse walked through the crowded house of mice and Haru didn't even dare to try to run away, she just kept following the mouse that was leading her.

Haru felt the eyes of other mice around them, on her.

Feeling extremely insecure, she let her head hang low and walked a little closer to the dark mouse.

Finally, Haru realized why they were all staring at her.

_"Is that the human girl?"_

_"Not human anymore..."_

_"You know...she's kind of cute..."_

_"Yeah, besides the fact she was once human."_

_"I wonder why Ratigan turned her into a mouse..."_

_"Who knows, but we'll find out soon enough."_

Haru frowned at the mice's comments.

Suddenly, the mouse that was leading the way came to a stop, which made Haru slam into his back. He didn't flinch when she did, he just stared up ahead.

"We're here" he said.

Haru found herself face to face with a wooden door.

Haru gulped, guessing who was waiting behind the door.

The dark mouse raised his furry hand to the door and knocked.

"Enter…" said someone behind the door.

Haru got shivers down her spine as the dark mouse opened the door, revealing Ratigan sitting at a desk.

"Ah, Clive… Thanks for bringing Haru, now you may leave."

The dark mouse nodded and looked over slightly at Haru, before leaving without another word.

As soon as Clive left, Ratigan stood up, making Haru flinch.

"So...you really don't remember me..." he said avoiding Haru's eyes and looking at a book on his desk.

Haru didn't answer.

Ratigan sighed and looked over to a bookshelf.

"So...you know of the Cat Eye of Miw...am I correct?" he said calmly.

Haru nodded, not trusting her voice.

"If that's so...then you know the power it possesses?" he asked with his back still to her.

Haru shook her head.

Ratigan turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why Haru, I would expect you to know _**all**_ about the Cat Eye."

"B-b-but I don't..." Haru said quietly.

Haru was very intimidated by this rat. For one thing, he's huge and towering over her, and another, is he is very dangerous according to all the information Baron had told her.

Ratigan smirked.

"Oh? Are you sure? Does this, ring a bell?"

Ratigan pulled something out from his dark cloak and held it up so Haru could see.

Haru looked at the turquoise object and realization hit.

'That's the shining stone he had when I turned into a mouse. But what does this have to do with anything?' thought Haru.

The turquoise stone glittered unnaturally in the light, and Haru was almost overwhelmed of its beauty.

Haru's eyes widen suddenly.

Looking at the stone closely, she could see its details; its shape, its color, and it's certain similarities to a picture she always sees in a journal of hers.

"The Amazonite of the Pássaro..." Haru breathed out unbelieving.

Ratigan smirked down at her.

"So you do know..."

Haru looked up abruptly at Ratigan.

"How...did you get this?" Haru asked slowly.

"I had to slit a ton of throats, but in the end...it wasn't at all hard to get" Ratigan said proudly.

Haru looked up in horror at Ratigan.

"B-b-but why?"

"Because I want my wishes to come true, love..." Ratigan said simply.

"W-w-what do you want?" Haru shuddered, afraid of his response and of the fact he called her 'love'.

"What every other evil genius wants... to take over the world!" he shrugged smiling.

Haru backed away from him, eyes wide with horror.

"Last time I tried to take over, I only wanted to rule the mouse empire. But ever since I found out about these stones, I figured...why not take over the whole world, while I'm at it."

Haru continued to stare at Ratigan, speechless. He continued on.

"You and I both know it's not impossible, after all... I _**did**_ just turn you into a mouse using the power of the Amazonite, and now...it's a useless ordinary stone."

Ratigan let the turquoise stone fall from his hands, and land with a small thud onto the floor.

Haru looked down at the stone, which landed near her feet. When he let the stone fall, Haru saw her whole childhood falling down with it, as it landed with a thud.

Ratigan spoke some more.

"It's amazing how simple it is to use it. Just one wish, and the stone grants it, but sadly, since the stone has only enough power to grant one wish, it's now another ordinary rock. It can't grant anymore wishes after that, not for me, not from anyone else. That's why I want the Cat Eye of Miw, it still possesses power to grant another wish for me, because it's never been used. Those pussy cats have no clue how to use it. When most people look at it and they have no idea of the power it has. What fools..."

Finally Haru spoke.

"BUT WHY?! Why did you use one of your wishes to turn me into a mouse?!" Haru yelled.

Ratigan smirked.

"Once I have taken over the world, I want you at my side. And why I turned you into a mouse...it would be pretty awkward for me to have a five feet four tall human wife, so I turned you into a mouse..."

"But you're not even a mouse! You're a rat!" Haru yelled.

Ratigan twitched noticeably and unmistakable anger filled Ratigan's eyes.

"DON'T _**EVER **_CALL ME THAT AGAIN-!" Ratigan stopped in midsentence, noticing Haru's fear and sighed.

"That's unimportant...anyway, once I have The Cat Eye of Miw from the Cat Kingdom, you and I will become immortals and we will live on, and I rule earth, forever!"

"No! Lune and Yuki will never give you The Cat Eye of Miw! They won't allow it to fall into the evil dirty hands like yours!" Haru defended.

Ratigan raised an eyebrow at her, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

Ratigan sighed and picked up the stone he had just dropped a while ago.

"We will finish our conversation later..." he said reaching to grab Haru's hand.

Haru flinched as Ratigan grabbed her hand and placed the stone in Haru's trembling hand.

"Keep it. After all, it's useless now, and you probably would want it. It is one of the stones from your father's journal..." He said walking past her and towards the door.

Haru turned in shock at Ratigan, as he opened the door.

At the door was the dark mouse from earlier, which Haru had since discovered his name was Clive.

"Clive, take Haru to get something to eat, it's been a long night for her." said Ratigan.

Clive nodded and gestured for Haru.

Haru obediently walked towards Clive and they both walked away from Ratigan.

Haru was in the state of complete shock.

'He wants to marry me! Oh great! Not another crazy old guy wishing to marry me! Oh I wish Baron was here…' thought Haru, missing the gentlemen cat figurine terribly.

Many of her questions were answered and many more question clouded her mind. But one question continued ringing through her mind and that was the one Haru wanted the most answered.

'How does he know about father's journal...?'


	10. We've Found It!

Chapter 9

We've Found It!

Baron and Lune stood in the throne room, thinking about the events that had happened in the Bird Kingdom.

"So Ratigan has the Amazonite of The Pássaro now..." said Baron cupping his chin in his hand.

"According to José, the Amazonite does have incredible power, but he doesn't know the power exactly... but it must be very important for Ratigan to kill hundreds of birds to get it." said Lune.

"I don't think it's a good idea to hand over the Cat Eye of Miw to Ratigan then." said Baron.

Lune nodded in agreement.

"We can't give Ratigan the Cat Eye of Miw... for if we do, it might cause a disastrous effect." said Lune.

"So it's decided then...we are not going to give him the Cat Eye of Miw." Baron said in confirmation.

"Guard!" called Lune.

Right away a guard came into the throne room.

"Yes your majesty?" asked the guard.

"Inform the rest of the guards to be on heavy alert! We do not want Ratigan to attack the Cat Kingdom like he did the Bird Kingdom. We must make sure everyone's safe." said Lune.

The guard bowed.

"Yes your majesty!" he said turning to leave.

Baron turned to Lune.

"I'll be on my way then... do call me to if you need my assistance again." said Baron.

"Thank you Baron and I will..." said Lune smiling in gratitude at Baron.

Little did the two of them know... there was a fat grayish tan cat, with a purple bow on her head, was spying on them from the door.

OooooO

"It's getting quite late..." said Dawson looking up at the pitch dark sky.

Basil and Clive looked up in the sky also.

"I agree it is getting late..." said Clive.

As if on cue, Toby came out from his waiting place and stood next to the three mice, ready to go.

Basil frowned.

'It's been almost a month since we started our investigation on Ratigan, and we still have yet to find any clue or hint of his whereabouts or Ratigan's intentions. The only information we've got was when we did a search around Big Ben a few days ago, and that was hardly anything! The only major surprise that day was when that human girl saved us from getting crushed by that bus. I have to hand it to Ratigan... he sure is making this a difficult case...'

Clive sighed.

"I must be on my way. Hopefully we will make more progress tomorrow..." said Clive turning to leave.

"Ah-! Clive! Might we give you a ride to the palace on Toby?" asked Dawson.

Clive stopped suddenly.

"T-that won't be necessary... thank you... I prefer to walk there..." said Clive.

"Oh... okay then..." Dawson said slowly.

Clive then turned away from Dawson and Basil and turned the street corner, then disappeared in the shadows.

"Hmmm... mysterious fellow...is he not?" said Dawson looking into the direction Clive walked off to.

Basil broke out of his thoughts and also looked in the direction Clive disappeared in.

"Quite..." Basil replied turning away and walking towards Toby.

"He isn't much of a talker...and has a stern type of attitude. I know he is an army mouse and one of the queen's personal guards, but that still doesn't explain much on why he behaves like this... And he says the queen sends him to join us on our investigations, but I don't see what purpose we gain to have Clive around... The queen knows we can take care of this... right?" questioned Dawson.

"I'm sure she knows she can count on us, but I guess she thought we could use the extra help..." said Basil climbing aboard on Toby.

Dawson frowned.

"It still confuses me..."

Basil sighed.

"Then why not ask Clive himself, on why the queen sent him to work with us?" Basil said holding a hand out for Dawson to grab.

"Perhaps...Clive couldn't have gotten too far... Maybe we can catch up to him and ask." said Dawson taking Basil's hand and climbing aboard onto Toby's back also.

"Come Toby! Let us go!" Basil said.

Toby howled in reply and ran into the direction Clive went off in.

OooooO

Basil, Dawson, and Toby went through the dark streets searching for Clive.

Finally they saw him.

"Ah, there he is." said Dawson.

"Clive-!"

Basil quickly covered Dawson's mouth to silence him.

Dawson pried Basil's hand from his mouth and looked at Basil with a questioningly look.

"Basil? Whatever was that for-?"

"Something's not right..." Basil interrupted.

Now Dawson looked even more confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawson.

"This isn't the way to the palace and this neighborhood... why would he be in this dreadful place?" questioned Basil.

Dawson's eyes widen in realization and looked towards Clive who continued walking, still not noticing them.

"Your right... what _**is**_ he doing here?" questioned Dawson.

Basil and Dawson watched Clive silently, till Clive disappeared around the corner.

Basil leaned into Toby's ear.

"Toby... follow him..." Basil whispered.

Toby, who seemed to have caught Basil's cautious voice, quietly followed behind Clive.

After some time of following Clive, they came to a halt, when they realized Clive's destination.

Clive came to a halt at an old green house, with long dead grass on the lawn.

Clive looked around him to make sure no one was watching.

Basil, Dawson, and Toby moved further into the shadows.

Clive looked around a little more before turning back to the green house and making his way into the tall dead grass and disappeared out of sight.

Basil and Dawson looked at the place Clive had disappeared for a while, and then Basil turned to Dawson.

"Let's investigate..."

OooooO

Haru hugged her legs to her chest and scooted to the furthest part of her cage, away from the stone that Ratigan had given her.

It's already been two days since she was brought to this place and all Haru could worry about was her mom.

'She must be so worried...' thought Haru hugging her legs tighter to herself.

Then the thought of her friends came into mind.

Her friend Hiromi probably got contacted by Naoko already and is worried sick also.

'Please don't worry so much about me... From the way things are going, it looks like I'll be gone for a long time...' thought Haru helplessly.

At a time like this, Haru wishes a hero would come and save her from this nightmare.

But her hero was miles away and probably has no clue that she's in peril.

"Baron..." Haru whispered softy to herself.

OooooO

Just below the dresser Haru was on, Ratigan and Clive stood nearby.

"We had just gotten word from our source from the Cat Kingdom, they will not be handing over the Cat Eye of Miw..." said Clive.

Ratigan glared.

"Is that so...?"

Ratigan was silent for a moment, then smirked.

"No matter… they will change their minds... I'll make sure of it..."

Clive nodded.

"Then I'll give word to go forward with the plan." said Clive walking away.

OooooO

Basil and Dawson looked with complete shock, through a hole in the wall, at the villain they had been searching for this whole month.

"B-B-B-Basil... Clive is working for-" Dawson said unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes...he's working for that fiend Ratigan..." Basil glared.

Then the glare from Basil's face was replaced with a smirk.

"Dawson my dear man...we've found it! We've found Ratigan's lair..." Basil said still wearing that smirk on his face.


	11. Felicia's Purpose

Chapter 10

Felicia's Purpose

Felicia looked both ways down the golden hallway carefully, holding a pouch at her side.

A few of the other palace maids, walked passed Felicia unknowingly and stared at her as if she was crazy. Then one of the maids came up to her.

"Hey Felicia! What are you doing? Aren't you gonna have lunch like everyone else?" she asked.

"No, I have to watch the infants right now... I'll have lunch later." replied Felicia.

The maid frowned.

"Okay then... Talk to you later..." said the maid walking away with the others.

Felicia watched the other maids disappear around the corner and then Felicia made her way to the royal nursery.

Once inside, she saw the two kitten cradles rocking slowly, by a gentle breeze from an open window.

She walked over to them and peered into the two cradles.

She saw King Lune's and Queen Yuki's two kittens looking up at her with curious eyes.

The grayish violet kitten, Lavender looked up at Felicia with her sky blue eyes, and mewed softy.

Lavender's snow white brother, Yue, also looked up at Felicia with his mismatched eyes, and flashed Felicia a bright smile.

Felicia studied the kittens for a few moments, then pulled out a brown burlap sack from her pouch.

"Your parents are stubborn fools..." she told the two kittens.

"They have no idea what their getting themselves into by denying Ratigan's orders..." she said opening the sack wide and picking up Yue from his cradle.

"They'll just have to pay the consequences..." she finished, placing Yue inside the sack.

"And they'll be sorry..." she said then grabbing Lavender also and placing her inside.

Once she finished, packing away the kittens, she looked around cautiously and looked at the open window.

She pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from her pouch and placed it in Yue's cradle.

Then she swung the sack to rest behind her back (A/N: Almost like santa xD) and jumped out the window and disappeared without a trace.

A/N: Sorry that the chapter is too short :( I'll make it up to all of you in the next chapter, which will be chaotic!


	12. Entering the Lair

Chapter 11

Entering the Lair

Baron stared at the many books in front of him, quite frustrated.

Even though Lune has come to the conclusion of to not give Ratigan the Cat Eye of Miw, Baron still found it necessary to do some research about the mysterious stones, and what power they possessed exactly, so they can determine why Ratigan may want it.

But no matter how many books Baron opened, he still could not find anything that had anything to do with The Cat Eye of Miw nor the Amazonite of The Pássaro.

Baron sighed and sat down on his red chair.

He looked over to his table to see the journal Haru had left.

'Haru...' Baron thought to himself.

'How long has this book been here?'

Baron stood up from his chair and went over to the journal and looked at the cover.

'Mysteries of the World' it read.

Baron frowned.

'It's been a week already and Haru is two days late of coming home.'

"That's odd... I hope nothing's wrong..." Baron said aloud, looking at the journal's cover.

Once again Baron looked at the covers name and smiled.

"This _**does**_ sound like something Ms. Haru would read, that silly girl..." Baron said to himself smiling warmly.

Baron sat at his chair once more holding the journal in hand and sighed once again, continuing to examine the journal.

"Hmm..." Baron hummed in his throat.

He opened the book for the first time since Haru left it, and a quizzical look came onto Baron's face.

The first page of the journal showed sketches of rocks, stone, and jewels, with small notes at the side of each sketch.

'Rocks? I don't see anything so uncanny about-'

Baron didn't get to finish his thought because when he turned the page, his eyes widen in astonishment.

"This...this is..." Baron said aloud.

"Baron!" cried a frantic voice outside the bureau.

Baron, who was still looking at the book with astonishment, heard someone burst into the office.

"Baron!" Lune said out of breath, panting.

Baron looked away reluctantly from the journal, and slowly turned to the frantic King, giving him his full attention.

Lune sucked in a couple more breaths, before stepping up to Baron and opening a rolled up note to him.

"Ratigan! He-He- took Yue and Lavender, and demands the Cat Eye of Miw, for their safe return!" Lune spoke barely keeping in his panicked tone.

Baron looked at the fearful father, and looked down at the journal in his hands.

"Lune... I hate to say this, but... we must think thoroughly about giving the Cat Eye to Ratigan..." Baron said.

Lune's eyes widen with shock and anger.

"What?! Why would I need to hesitate?! These are my kits we're talking about?!"

Baron waved a hand to settle Lune.

"I know... but we can't just hand over a powerful stone to a dreadful villain... who could do worse than just harm Lavender and Yue..." Baron said.

"But what can be worse than-?" Lune tried to ask.

"He could have absolute power and harm everyone else..." Baron said.

Lune's shock and anger slowly faded but was still blazed within him.

"W-what?" he said.

Baron held up Haru's journal for Lune to see.

"According to this journal... you can make a single wish with the Cat Eye of Miw, for anything you want." Baron said.

Unmistakable terror showed on King Lune's face.

"Then..." Lune said.

"Then-" Baron finished for Lune, "Then Ratigan could do anything he wanted with the stone. Even take over the world if he wanted to..." Baron said with a stern and serious look on his face.

:O :O :O :O :O

***Haru's POV***

I glared at the dark mouse, Clive, in front of me, as he led me to Ratigan's study.

"Why do you work for that monster?" I asked still glaring at him from behind.

Clive was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"I owe him..." he said simply.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You owe him what?" I said harshly, still holding a grudge over the mouse, for also holding me captive.

Clive kept quiet for a while, and then he finally spoke.

"My life..."

I halted from my walking and my glare automatically disappeared.

"I was once homeless after my parents died, and Ratigan took me in when I was little and told me I was to work for him and do his dirty work. I agreed since I knew I would not stand a chance living on my own in the streets. So, ever since, I've been working for him and not defying him." Clive said with a stern face.

"So then... he practically saved you and raised you?" I breathed.

"Yes, in a way. That's why I work for that 'monster' as you say; I am in debt to him... That's why... I feel ... I'm in debt to you too..." Clive said with his back still to me.

"Eh?" I said.

"You saved me also... remember? From that bus..." Clive said slowly.

I had to think for a few seconds to take in what Clive just said. Then my eyes widen.

"You mean… YOUR one of the mice I saved from being flattened from that bus!" I said pointing to him.

"Yes." he said turning to face me.

I stared into his dark eyes and automatically recognized him as one of the mice she saved. The one she told not to bite her after he struggled in her hand.

"I'll repay you somehow... soon, for saving me." Clive said turning away from me again.

I suddenly got an idea.

"Then why not repay me now? Help me escape this place!" I said with hope in my voice.

Clive shook his head firmly.

"I will not do that..." Clive said.

"Why not?! Didn't you just say you would repay me? I would be very happy if you helped me escape this place." I said desperately.

"You forget, I am also in debt to Ratigan and I will not disobey his words. However, I will repay you some other way, without defying Ratigan... one of these days." he said emotionlessly.

'I don't think you can ever repay me if you let me marry Ratigan' I thought to myself angrily.

Once we made it to Ratigan's study, Clive turned to me.

"I'll be leaving now..." he said.

"H-Hey!" I tried to say.

But Clive just ignored me and walked away.

I sighed out of annoyance and knocked on Ratigan's door.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

***Normal POV***

Basil chuckled darkly as he and Dawson stood nearby the green house.

"We have finally located that fiend's lair!" Basil said with a smirk on his face, rubbing his hands together happily.

Dawson rolled his eyes at Basil's eagerness.

"Alright, alright... hold your horses. It's not like we are raiding the place, we're only spying to figure out what are Ratigan's new intentions."

Basil nodded.

"Then let us go."

Dawson nodded and he and Basil put on dark trench coats and crept into the shadows, towards the opening of the house.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

***Haru's POV***

"So tell me my dear, what connection do you have with the Cat Kingdom, exactly?" Ratigan asked me.

I sat on one of his chairs, silent, not sure if I should tell him my whole fiasco with the Cat Kingdom or not.

"I just happen to know a few cats that live there." I said.

Ratigan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Because last I checked, there are hardly any humans that are aware of all the animal kingdoms, unless they were involved with one somehow. So Haru... how do _**you**_ know about the Cat Kingdom, hmmm…?" Ratigan said.

'What do I do? I can't tell him the truth. I might cause trouble if I tell him I know the King and Queen of the Cat Kingdom personally. I'm afraid if I give away anything, he might use this to his advantage. What should I tell him?!' I panicked in my mind.

"I'm waiting, Haru..." Ratigan said.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

***Normal POV***

Basil and Dawson watched all the mice turn in for the night and head into their own departments.

"Wow... everyone's leaving. We might be able to walk in the open at this rate." Dawson commented.

"Perhaps, but we can't be too careless..." Basil said scanning the area.

Basil then looked both directions and waved his hand for Dawson to follow him.

Dawson nodded and he and Basil sneaked over to another side of the wall.

"See anything unusual yet, Basil?" Dawson asked.

"No...but-" Basil tried to say.

Suddenly Basil's eyes caught sight of a familiar face walking passed them, unknowingly.

"Clive..." Basil whispered.

"Dawson let's follow him..."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

***Haru's POV***

"I-I-I..." I stuttered.

Ratigan started to frown.

"I'm losing my patience, Haru..."

I gulped, but regained my courage and looked him in the eye.

"No... I'm not telling you anything, Ratigan!" I told him firmly.

Ratigan's frown was replaced with a smirk.

"Is that so, love?" he said.

He then began laughing, which made me look at him questioningly.

"You still have that fire in you, Haru, I'm glad..." Ratigan said tapping his clawed finger on her forehead.

I stared at him quizzically.

"Tell me Ratigan... the way you always talk, you sound like you've known me from before. Tell you what, you tell me how you know me and I'll tell you what connection I have with the Cat Kingdom." I said with a sly smirk.

Ratigan's smirk widened.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said.

"Okay then... You see I used to know you back when-"

Knock. Knock.

Ratigan growled.

"Who is it?!"

"It's Clive sir." said Clive opening the door so we could see him.

"Well...? What do you want?" Ratigan snapped at him.

"It's not what I want; it's what needs to be done..." Clive stated calmly.

Ratigan gave Clive his full attention.

"There is a disagreement outside the house, among your workers; they are speaking of the many doubts they have with your plans." Clive said.

Ratigan sighed.

"Clive take Haru back to her dwelling, I'll deal with the others."

Ratigan then left the room leaving me and Clive alone.

"Dwelling... Ha! More like prison cell..." I said under my breath, not sure if Clive heard me or not.

"Let's go." Clive said grabbing my arm harshly.

"Hey! Don't be so rough!" I said.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

***Normal POV***

"Look! Basil! There's Ratigan!" Dawson said pointing to the big figure walking to the lair's exit.

"Yes, and there's Clive." Basil said.

"And he's got a girl..." Dawson said pulling out his spectacles from his coat pocket to get a closer look.

"Ow! Be easy!" the female mouse said.

"Come, let us follow Ratigan." Basil said ready to run after Ratigan, but was stopped by Dawson's hand clutching his coat.

"But, what about the girl?"

Basil looked down at Clive and the female, and looked to Dawson.

"What about her?" Basil asked.

Dawson glared at Basil.

"We should help her, she looks as if she isn't working for Ratigan, from the way Clive is dragging her to that cage." Dawson said pointing to the direction Clive was walking in.

Basil studied the thrashing girl and sighed.

"Alright... but this was _**your**_ idea." Basil said pointing to Dawson.

Dawson groaned.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

***Haru's POV***

"Really, Clive, would ya quit holding on so tightly?!" I hissed in Clive's ear.

Clive didn't respond, as usual, and continued walking to my cell.

I groaned, knowing words weren't going to get me anywhere with this guy.

Once Clive and I made it to my 'dwelling', he opened the cage door for me to go in.

"I'm sorry to say this Clive, but we won't be needing your assistance any longer." said a voice.

Before Clive and I could react, Clive eyes widen, and he fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Speechless I just stared down at him with my mouth agape, wondering what the heck just happened.

"Come, Ms.!" said a voice.

I suddenly felt a furry hand grab my furry hand.

I turned abruptly to a round tan mouse, about a head shorter than me, with a lighter tan colored bushy eyebrows and same color moustache, wearing a black trench coat.

"We must hurry, and get you out of here!" he said tugging on my hand for me to follow.

"What- what?!" I said hardly believing what was going on.

"We haven't a moment to lose." said the voice from earlier.

From behind where Clive stood, a taller tan colored mouse came out of the shadows, with a longer face then the other, with no extra facial hair (except for those dark eyebrows) , wearing the same black coat.

"Let's take the young lady and go, before this guy comes to." he said gesturing to the knocked out Clive.

"Yes, but where are we going, and who are you?" I asked.

The two mice looked at each other and back at me.

"I'm Dawson." said the small one.

"I'm Basil." said the tall one.

"Come my dear, just trust us..." said Dawson.

I stared at the two, and for some odd reason, I kind of felt that I could trust them, even though mice and rats weren't my favorite animal in the world right now. Ugh... I hope I don't regret this...

"Okay I'll come..." I said.

:O :O :O :O :O

Clive opened his eyes and a small groan erupted from his mouth.

He sat up, finding himself on the dresser, next to the silver cage that they kept Haru in, with its door wide open.

'What happened?' Clive thought.

All of a sudden, a voice began ringing in Clive's head.

_**"I'm sorry to say this Clive, but we won't be needing your assistance any longer."**_

"Basil... he knows..." Clive said.

"Clive!" went a voice.

Clive turned to see an angry Ratigan, standing in front of him.

"Where's Haru?" he hissed.

Clive thought for a moment about the voice that was still ringing in his head and replied.

"I believe she is with your foe, Basil of Baker Street." Clive said.

"Curses!" Ratigan said hitting the silver cage in anger, which caused it to rattle in protest.

Clive watched as the giant rat tried to control his temper as much as he could.

After some time Ratigan sighed in relief.

"It can't be helped... perhaps this is for the best." he said leaning on the cage.

Clive, clearly puzzled, asked;

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Haru was getting much too depressed in this dark and old place, so I guess some time out will do her some good. And maybe perhaps... she will give away my plans to him about the three stones."

"Is that a good thing?" questioned Clive.

"Yes, it is indeed. Haru will tell Basil my intentions and Basil will do everything in his power to stop me, even try to collect the last stone, to get it out of my hands."

Clive raised an eyebrow.

"So once he does, I will _**take**_ the stone from him, and get Haru back at the same time. So basically the stone and Haru will be served to me on a silver platter."

"Might I ask... which stone are you talking about?" Clive asked.

"Why Clive, I'm talking about the one that has been missing for decades, the last one besides the Cat Eye of the Miw and the Amazonite of the Pássaro." Ratigan said.

Clive looked at Ratigan, urging him to continue.

Ratigan smirked.

"I'm talking about _**The Opal of The Hund**_, the one that will make me ruler of the entire world!"


End file.
